Midnight Call
by Coccoon
Summary: Sebuah panggilan masuk di tengah malam untuk Sasuke dari sang kekasih, Hyuuga Hinata. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? SasuHina. AU. One-shot. Short. Sorry for bad summary and story. For Sasuke's birthday! Mind to RnR? :))


_Neither __**Naruto **__nor __**Happy Birthday To You **__are mine__._

_A Naruto fanfiction which dedicated for __**Sasuke's birth day**__. _

_**Romance**__, __**T**_

_**Cautions**__ : Alternate universe, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata as main pair, out of character, bad grammar, etc._

_Just for fun, so happy reading!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**- Midnight Call -**_

_Drrrt. Drrrt_.

Getaran singkat yang berasal dari sebuah alat komunikasi jarak jauh milik Sasuke memecah konsentrasi pemuda itu yang sebelumnya hanya terfokus pada buku catatan kimia di hadapannya. Sebuah panggilan masuk yang ditujukan untuknya, tidak serta merta membuat Sasuke langsung menjawabnya. Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya pemuda yang merupakan bungsu dari dua bersaudara itu menjawab panggilan tak lazim di tengah malam seperti ini.

"_Moshi-moshi_,"

"..."

Kening Sasuke berkerut ketika tidak didapatinya jawaban dari si penelpon. "Hinata?" panggilnya pada seseorang di seberang sana—yang tak lain adalah si penelpon.

"Eh, _Moshi-moshi_, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn, ada apa menelpon tengah malam begini?"

"_E-etto_ ... _Ano_, k-kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ belum tidur?"

Rasa heran dan tidak mengerti semakin menyelimuti Sasuke. Gadis itu menghubunginya di jam seperti ini, kemudian bertanya kenapa ia belum tidur. Jujur saja, justru ia lah yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu—mengingat Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka tidur larut malam.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kimia untuk besok," Pada akhirnya, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya yang sempat terhenti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oh," Di sana, Hinata bergumam pelan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu waktu Sasuke untuk belajar. "_E-etto_, S-sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn?" Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti saat gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya setengah tahun yang lalu itu memanggil namanya pelan. "Ada apa, hm?"

"_Etto_, s-selamat ulang tahun,"

Ucapan sederhana itu mampu membuat Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Diliriknya jam digital berbentuk persegi panjang yang sejak lima tahun lalu menghuni kamar pribadinya. Di sana, tertera tanggal dan bulan kelahirannya. Sasuke bangkit dari kursi belajarnya menuju tempat tidurnya dengan senyuman di wajah putih dan tampannya.

"Hn, terima kasih, Hinata,"

Di seberang sana, Hinata berekspresi sama persis dengan sang kekasih. Ia jadi merasa usahanya tidak sia-sia. Rasa bersalahnya pun menghilang. Dan, hebatnya lagi, ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke mampu menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang sebenarnya sudah melandanya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Hinata,"

"Y-ya?"

"Ini sudah tengah malam, kenapa belum tidur, hm?" Akhirnya lepas juga kalimat tanya itu dari mulut Sasuke. Sedetik setelahnya, adik semata wayang dari Uchiha Itachi itu menyeringai jahil saat sebuah dugaan melintas di benaknya. "Jangan bilang, kau sengaja tidur larut malam hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku?"

Wajah Hinata merah padam. Pertanyaan retoris—dan jahil—dari Sasuke sukses membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

"A-aku hanya ingin menjadi o-orang pertama yang mengucapkannya pada Sasuke-_kun_,"

Kini ganti si pemuda bersurai raven yang bungkam dibuatnya. Dengan wajah yang merah padam, ia bersuara, "Bagaimana kalau besok kau bangun kesiangan?"

"A-aku yakin Sasuke-_kun_ akan membangunkanku besok,"

"Oh ya? Jadi, kau berharap besok aku yang akan membangunkanmu?" Seringaian jahil kembali hadir di paras tampan milik Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu, di tempat yang berbeda, sang kekasih sudah begitu merah karenanya. "Hentikan,"

"Hah, baiklah," Sasuke tersenyum. Diputuskannya, untuk menghentikan menggoda sang kekasih. Masih ada hari esok, pikirnya.

"_Ano_, S-sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn,"

Bibir mungil Hinata yang tadinya terbuka, kini tertutup rapat. Membuka lagi, kemudian tertutup lagi. Ada rasa canggung baginya untuk menanyakan hal ini. Ini salahnya, karena sama sekali tidak punya rencana apa-apa untuk Sasuke. Di tahun terakhirnya sebagai seorang murid sekolah menengah atas membuatnya tidak mempunyai waktu luang yang banyak. Kendati semua nilainya bagus, ia tetap harus fokus dan konsisten. Terkadang, Hinata merasa iri dengan sang kekasih yang masih bisa santai dalam belajar.

"K-kau mau hadiah apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Belum pernah ada yang menanyakan hal ini padanya. Terlalu membingungkan. "Apa, ya?" tanyanya—lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dan, tanpa diduga, sebuah ide yang menurutnya bagus, terbersit di otak jeniusnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kencan satu hari penuh?"

"E-eh?!" Wajah pucat Hinata kembali memerah. "K-kencan seharian?" tanyanya balik.

"Tadinya begitu. Tapi, resikonya terlalu tinggi untuk nyawaku. Aku tidak mau mati muda di tangan ayahmu,"

Kalimat panjang dari Sasuke mampu membuat Hinata tertawa kecil di sana—di kamarnya. Bagi putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi itu, setiap kali Sasuke berbicara panjang-lebar seperti tadi, hal itu justru membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Kalau begitu, nyanyikanlah satu lagu untukku,"

Tawa Hinata berhenti seketika. "T-tapi, aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Hinata."

"I-ini juga sudah tengah malam, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Hinata, masih berusaha berkelit dari permintaan—atau yang lebih sesuai disebut perintah—Sasuke.

"Sedikit saja,"

Hinata diam. Mempertimbangkan sejenak keputusan yang akan diambilnya, sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Dihelanya napas berat sebelum mengiyakan permintaan sang kekasih. "Baiklah,"

.

_Happy birthday to you (you)_

_Happy birthday to you (you)_

_Happy birthday to you (you), thanks_

_for everything!_

_Happy birthday to you (you)_

_Happy birthday to you (you)_

_Here's a birthday song for you, okay?_

_I want you to stay near me all the time_

_And tell me your special dreams_

_Hope things go well from now on_

_I've got you a present too, happy birthday! _

_._

"B-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata harap-harap cemas. Ia tidak akan tersinggung kalau pun Sasuke mengatakan suaranya jelek—karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Hn, lumayan," jawab Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis meski kini kedua matanya mulai berat dan berair. Sudah terlalu lama sepertinya mereka berbincang. "Mendengar suaramu, aku jadi mengantuk,"

"A-apa itu artinya suaraku jelek?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "_Baka_, aku mengantuk karena suaramu terlalu lembut, kau tahu?"

"B-benarkah?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil mengusap pelan sebelah matanya yang sudah hampir menutup. "Sekarang tidurlah, aku tidak mau besok kita berdua terlambat."

Hinata mengangguk—refleks—meski ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan melihatnya. "_Oyasuminasai_, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn, _oyasumi mo_ ... Ah, tunggu, Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Di lain tempat, Hinata melakukan hal yang sama dengannya—tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Ah ya, soal hadiah kencan itu, kau harus tahu, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Baiklah, sampai besok."

Sambungan jarak jauh antara itu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Di kamarnya, pemuda bersurai raven itu mulai terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya tanpa tahu bahwa di lain tempat, sang kekasih masih terduduk diam di atas kasur dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

Aaaak, kangen berat sama _pair_ ini! *cipokbasahSasuHina* :3

_Well, otanjoubi omedetou_, Sasuke! _Hope u'll be the coolest Hokage_! *ditendang Naruto* XD

Oh ya, doakan saya juga supaya bisa ikutan _event_ SHDL tahun ini, ya :))

Baiklah, selalu ditunggu masukan dan uneg-uneg dari kalian semua untuk saya dan fic (abal) ini. _Thanks for reading__—__and review_! XD


End file.
